


Lessons in seduction

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While training with Oromis, the old elf realizes a critical flaw in Eragon's lessons. Thereafter he sets about rectifying the younger Rider's ignorance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in seduction

Begun at 3:54 AM 9/6/13 Finished at 9:29 AM 9/6/13. Imported to AO3 11/20/15.  
Eragon and related Inheritance Cycle characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) to Christopher Paolini and any additional publishing/licensing corporations.

I am not making one single cent from this work of fiction, either, imaginary or otherwise.

" " represents words spoken. _Italic words atypically represent either thoughts or the Ancient Language, though they may represent also added emphasis upon individual words_.

**Lessons in seduction**   
_Chapter One_

"There are many things we have yet to cover, Eragon-finiarel," the elder Rider intoned softly. "However, of all things mental and magical, I believe therein lies a gap that may yet prove more disastrous than most if it is continued to be ignored."

Eragon exhaled a ragged breath past his lips from his position across the smooth ground, performing the second stage of the elves body-twisting Rimgar. He barely managed to lift his head to meet his teacher's gaze, contesting with the abominable strain it put in his neck muscles, and then he bowed his forehead back against his knee after only a few moments least it trigger another spasm through his back.

"I will be blunt, Eragon, and it is not my intention to embarrass you when I ask this. No matter how unlikely, I must ask it. Do you understand?" Eragon couldn't bring his head up again to speak directly to his master, so rather than talk into the dirt, he reached out with his mind to project his thoughts.

_I understand, Oromis-ebrithil_ , he said.

Then he choked on his own tongue when the question was posed to him.

"Have you yet been with a woman?" the old elf inquired. Eragon's neck burned, his expression flashing from mild pain and frustration at the Rimgar into mild horror at what he had just heard, and he slipped out of his hard-won position to lay splayed across the ground completely in a pile of aching muscles.

"No!" Eragon retorted vehemently into the soil, struggling to lift his face. He finally turned his head aside and spat with dirt encrusted across his lips and tongue, dragging an arm forward and wiping his mouth across the back of one hand before he could even attempt to say more. He was about to belatedly tack on _master_ in the Ancient Language when Oromis spoke again.

Studying his pupil's reaction with a slight inclination of the head, the elder Rider asked, "Or perhaps a man?"

This time Eragon's entire face alit like the wick of a candle taking flame. He flushed a deep crimson from the base of his chin to the tip of his ears as the prior horror multiplied tenfold, and he collapsed back to his belly, struggling to formulate a verbal response to such an unnatural act

With a quiet tut Oromis adjusted his own posture and leaned back, unfolding his legs. "I take it from your expression that you are as inexperienced in the ways of your courtship as Saphira is in her own," he said. "It was not unheard of for certain Riders to befriend each other late into the night regardless of gender, Eragon-finiarel, although we had ensured neither wine nor gramarye were involved in such circumstances."

"B-b-but Oromis-e-ebrithil," Eragon stuttered. He could barely fathom a man and another man performing...  _that_... together. No one in Carvahall had practiced such things, nor had the very thought even occurred to the other villagers, at least so far as he had ever heard about in the gossip and rumor-mills. Surely it would have circulated about the village if it had even been voiced aloud.

The old elf rose to his feet gracefully and offered hand to lift Eragon up. For a brief instant concern radiated through him that Oromis meant to initiate something between them, and his thought must have reached his face or his eyes, for Oromis' own expression sharpened.

"You need not fear I would do such a thing, Eragon. I am neither inclined to indulge in the ways of the flesh nor strong enough to sate such desires even if I felt the faintest stirring of them once again."

Flushing deeper, out of embarrassment for insulting his teacher as much as for the awful discussion, Eragon took the outstretched hand and allowed himself to be lifted to his feat. His eyes still turned down and watched the ground, however, as he contemplated the matter.

Not for the first time since they had begun just months ago, the older Rider allowed himself a soft sigh that conveyed little more than simply the exhalation of breath. Rare was the elf who would show their emotions, least of all one as patient as Oromis, but also not for the first time, the upbringing of the younger Rider in the ways of their nearly destroyed order pressed them both in unexpected ways.

"Come, Eragon-finiarel. It is time you were educated in the art of pleasure and seduction, least Galbatorix's magicians discover this chink in your armor and take advantage of you."

* * *

As the regular lessons each day were concluded, an extra two hours, one for each gender, was dedicated solely to the new field of learning. Hours turned into days, and days into weeks, until Eragon learned exactly how little he had known about both female and male roles within the world, of how spellcasters and magicians could twist those roles and reshape them with but a few words of the Ancient Language, and how such things could be performed both _for_ and _against_ one another in all manner of depraved and disgusting acts.

The hitherto-singular and commonplace concept of a man and a woman bedding romantically together was inundated with no less than thirty different positions, restrictions, and means of inducing greater pleasure and vicious pain depending on the tolerance levels of those in question. Almost against his will he learned what had been known to work with both women _and_ men, should such an occasion occur where he might indulge in either, and when he tried to resist, Oromis would not allow him to maintain his lackadaisical view.

"Think, Eragon," he said one late evening bordering upon night. "If you find yourself weakened and overcome by a superior male spellcaster, at his vulnerability, then you will know both what he is liable to do to you if it amuses him, and thus how to handle it without faltering entirely. More than one young Rider has broken under the stress of such situations long ago, rare though the circumstances were when it occurred, but others who had been taught of what to expect were able to cope with it and, when the moment of weakness in their captor appeared, take advantage of it to retaliate and escape."

Eragon's grimace beneath the red werelight hanging over their heads told the older Rider his opinion of the subject, but with gritted teeth he nodded his head a fraction. He found little excitement in the prospects they were discussing, as always when it turned away from women. Even during the former hour when it was about a man and a woman together, his blood boiled with embarrassment more than eagerness. He doubted he would ever have the confidence to approach a female for a  _date_ , let alone try to proposition her for such things, or to respond in kind if approached in that manner.

Oromis set aside the plate of blueberries he had been steadfastly pitting and slowly sampling as they talked, rubbing his juice-stained fingers within the bowl of muddy water collected during the previous rainstorm to clear them of the dye, and then stood up with a shake of his hands to dry them in the cool air.

"I believe, as it is with your swordsmanship, that you require another individual to better fuel your interests, Eragon-finiarel. And as it was then, so I shall arrange for a prospective mate to guide you through your reticence in these matters." When Eragon sputtered over the subject, dribbling the mouthful of clean water he had just taken from a clay cup all across his lap, Oromis continued, "I will not see your inexperience and doubts bind you into a difficult to extricate position. When you depart from Ellesméra, Eragon, I expect you to hold your own in any situation within the Empire, including seduction and the wiles of lust. It is your duty to Alagaësia and as a Dragon Rider."

Wiping his mouth and setting the cup back upon the table, Eragon stood up with a harder grimace etched into his features. "Must I?" he demanded lowly. Before Oromis could respond, a faint yowl from Saphira and Glaedr's direction as they winged back toward the Crags of Tel'naeír broke the Riders' attention away from one another.

Hurrying out into the dark, each Rider watched their respective dragon soar past in a blistering thunder of heavy wings battering at the air, Saphira nipping playfully at the larger golden dragon's tail. In response Glaedr swung around and clipped her on the edge of one neck-spine with his own larger maw, nearly wrapping her slighter throat between his vast fangs before relenting and spiraling away from her harrying.

A flutter passed though the connection Eragon shared with her, making him winch uncomfortably at the sensation it elicited in his own loins. A potent lust seemed to be churning beneath the surface of her thoughts.  _Saphira!_ He chastened. She barely acknowledged him with a flick of her mind, and an annoyed one at that, as she soared after the older dragon. He tried to reach out again with his thoughts, to tell her to leave Glaedr alone, but as soon as she sensed where he was going, she slammed down her mind and blocked him entirely.

The reaction was not wholly unexpected, given how she had been acting ever since Oromis began educating him in this area. Never before had they shared thoughts of their own races' mating habits, and where as she tended to view most human interactions evenly if disinterestedly, here of all places she seemed to be curious and oddly... _hungry_ , or something to that nature. She would block him from that portion of her mind when he turned an inquisitive thought to it, and he gave up on figuring it out long ago.

Now, however, the answer seemed more than clear as his own body stirred from her intentions. In all his effort to avoid reacting to Oromis' explanations on human anatomy and more, he might very well have channeled his hormones and lust into Saphira, perhaps even having unintendedly incited the same emotions in her as the night they were caught in the ritual around Sílthrim to induce mating and the renewal of life throughout Du Weldenvarden, until she could not contain it any longer.

The last female dragon in all of Alagaësia was going after the only other sane male dragon available with a kind of abandon as he had tried but once with Arya before, foolishly thinking he might yet gain her attention and only opening up a wider fissure between them, and never again had he tried such openness. And just as with the beautiful elf, the attempt here was doomed to failure.

Another, mightier roar rippled across the treetops as Glaedr gave one final warning against her advances. As they began to pass again with that painful  _thudding_ in the air, Oromis reappeared from out of his hut, having gone back into it while Eragon thought, and he held his golden sword, Naegling, clasped in one hand.

As the two dragons sped by, twirling and perhaps truly fighting rather than merely performing some vicious dance, the elf took action. " _Saphira Bjartskular! Letta!_ " The sound as much as Oromis' outstretched hand caught ahold of Saphira's attention - as well as her body, holding her still despite the strain it carved into his delicate features.

Glaedr took the opportunity to snarl once more at her and then put a fair distance between the two of them, settling to the ground not far from the hut and crawling across the ground on his three remaining paws. The old stump of his fourth leg had a pair of fresh marks where she had bit him teasingly, apparently trying to elicit a response in the numbed nerves, and what was probably the start of this entire situation minutes ago.

The barricade between their minds gradually rippled and came apart as Saphira stared at Eragon and Oromis, and with a heavy breath the older Rider released his spell and allowed her the freedom to move again. She fell out of view and reappeared in moments, flapping her wings slowly, and alighted across from Glaedr, who snapped his teeth at her to go away. Resignedly, she crept over to Eragon and Oromis.

"Go - both of you. We will continue this tomorrow." Turning away from the two of them, Oromis hobbled over with only a slight limp in the same leg as that which his dragon had lost long ago, the shared sensation heightened by Saphira's actions.

In one part Eragon was relieved - at least, for the moment, the discussion had faded. But on the other hand, what had happened was almost worse. And he was utterly baffled over how the older Rider had managed the strength to hold Saphira in place.

Later that night, they at last settled down to discuss what they had ignored so far.

* * *

 

With dread filling his belly and making his movements tense and jerky, even without the leftover aches from his back spasming twice the previous night as he slept, Eragon walked out to the Crags of Tel'naeír early the next day bruised from his morning duel with Vanir.

He had performed worse than usual therein from his expectancies of what lay ahead, and so when he emerged from the treeline and found no one in sight, he allowed himself the faintest hope that Oromis had been unable to find an elf willing to lower their standards enough to perform such acts with a human as they had discussed.

His hope paid off as he entered the hut and found only his teacher there. Saphira's tentative steps echoed through the air as she cautiously followed her Rider, uneasy about speaking with Glaedr again after the result of the previous night. However, the great golden dragon was no where in sight, and nor could his wings beating against the air be heard for any range around.

New age-lines seemed to have appeared over night for Oromis, deepening the folds around the old elf's eyes as he read the scroll in his hands. For nearly an hour Saphira and Eragon waited in silence, until at last she spoke up, apologizing for antagonizing the older dragon to his Rider. Eragon pitched in his own apologies for allowing his emotions to flood her, and thus incite the reactions that had come.

However, he did not apologize for trying to block those emotions and such. He repeated much the same as he had before, desiring that they simply put aside any further education in that particular field.

_You have learned little, Eragon-vodh_ r. Glaedr's unexpected thoughts, let alone his usage of the lesser honorific, took Eragon aback. He began to protest when the dragon continued.  _However, the fault can not be placed entirely upon you or Saphira. We have tried to educate you without preparing for the eventual results that must occur when Rider or dragon mate._

Oromis took over at that point, setting aside his scroll at last. "I have spoken with Islanzadí on this matter, and she has come to the same conclusions as I; we can not afford for you to be ignorant of just how powerful the desires of the flesh are. You need look only at what has happened to Saphira the previous night to see that even such a willfully strong dragon is not above succumbing to her baser needs, even if only for a short while."

Again Glaedr spoke.  _Long has it been since I have nested with a mate. Long even before the Fall of the Riders. I will not indulge that need again even with you, Sapphira Brightscales, for your nest mate lays among the two unspoken-for eggs awaiting you in Uru'baen_.

Sapphira let out a low keen, but her emotions remained bound tighter than the previous night, and Eragon reached out to run a hand across her snout through the doorway, even as he was confused by what they meant to do.

"For now, we shall only review what it is that another spellcaster may do to turn your mind and body against you; scents, sights, and pheromones. When the time is right, Islanzadí will send her chosen emissary to properly aide you in touch, taste, and emotional bliss."

Eragon's relief was mingled with dread again as Oromis finished speaking. "For now, Eragon-vodhr, continue with your regular lessons. We shall resume the others at their usual hour."

* * *

And so it continued, all the way through until the night after the Agaetí Blödhren. When Eragon completed his daily lessons with more ease than he ever had before, he emerged from the forest where he mediated to find Oromis, Glaedr, and another elf garbed in a hooded cloak awaiting him.

Saphira rested a short distance away, her tail-tip striking the ground back and forth in what was either agitation or perhaps some sort of eagerness. He looked at them with a flutter in his stomach, suspecting that now, at last, Queen Islanzadí had decided he was ready. He himself was not so certain - even feeling more alive and elf-like than ever before, he had been reluctant to so much as approach Arya after the blood-oath celebration had concluded, least he widen the chasm between them into an abyss which had no end in sight.

As he approached, a voice spoke up.

"You have yet to feel mortal pleasure." The voice was quiet, hard-edged, perfectly pronounced and clipped to a point where he could tell nether gender nor age from it. The cloak did not help, for it melded against the underlying form with perfect smoothness. Not so much as a hint of the underlying clothing obscured a line in the brown and deep green overtones.

Eragon swallowed dryly and tried extending his query across to Saphira, but she did not answer, shielding her thoughts again. With imminent foreboding, he continued out across the clearing and stopped before the others.

When he was within several feet, Eragon answered the statement. "No, I haven't."

The elf shuffled in place, the dark shadows of the hood obscuring even the face from so close. All he saw was the pale skin along the edge of the chin - and that, at least, told him from the shape and contours of the bones that this was a female. Relief momentarily bloomed inside of his chest that he would not be forced to lay with another man, but then the prospect of laying with a woman, of pleasing her as he had been told could be done when one was devoted to the act, reared up from within and gnawed away at him with doubt again.

Oromis broke the tense silence. "Eragon-finiarel, I had instructed you in several arts throughout our time together. I have even conveyed to you the sensational pleasures of the body through word and recount, preparing you for the day when you would encounter them in truth. Do you believe you are ready?"

He swallowed again and tried to peer beneath the hood, but whoever the mysterious female elf was, she did not show any other sign of desiring to speak to him for now.  _You can do this_ , he thought to himself, trying to ignore the doubt and looming panic. He focused his mind as he had been taught and calmed himself, releasing a pent up breath slowly.

"Yes, Oromis-ebrithil," he answered in a clear and if not confident, then at least even, tone. The elder Rider inclined his head and then turned to march over to Glaedr, climbing up one large and muscular leg until he could settle into the hollow of Glaedr's neck. In moments they began to take flight, and Saphira arose to follow them, leaving Eragon and the other elf alone.

When he glanced over his shoulder to follow them with his eyes, the golden dragon concluded the session.

_Then proceed as you will, Eragon-finiarel, and worry not over the emotions you will share with Saphira Brightscales. Worry only over the emotions you will share with Arya-Dröttningu this evening and night, and sample the flavors of the flesh and mind as you have ever longed to do._

Eragon's breath hitched as Glaedr named the concealed elf, and she threw back her hood to reveal startlingly piercing green eyes, her smooth black hair rippling around her neck and shoulders, and a grim slant set about her mouth, as if the event to come was one that she was not wholly given to.

**End of chapter one.**

**Hard to believe it has been over two years since I wrote this opening chapter! So much still to do. I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce**


End file.
